Perfecta
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: Muchas veces Korra se sentía incomoda con su cuerpo; no tenia la complexión de una mujer. Pero para Mako ese "defecto" de ella era lo que más le gustaba. :semi lemmon:


**Perfecta**

.

.

.

¿Cómo es que llegaron a esto? ¿Cómo es que un simple beso puede llevar a despertar los instintos más bajos? ¿Cómo es que un simple roce de labios terminara en una danza tan pasional?

Solo hace algunos minutos se estaban besando con ternura y, ahora, Mako la tenia acorralada en la pared con sus brazos entorno a su cintra de una manera enfermiza y posesiva.

Se suponía que hacer aquello estaba mal, es decir, si Tenzin descubría la forma en que se demostraban su amor no dudaría en echarlo con una poderosa ráfaga de aire, sin mencionar que después le daría un enorme sermón sobre como las hormonas y el amor no se mezclan y bla, bla, bla. Pero no podía evitarlo, una parte de ella quería que pasara.

Sintió como la mano de Mako recorría tiernamente su mejilla; sintiendo cada parte de su suave y adictiva piel. Se quedo mirándola por un largo rato, como si de esta forma quisiera su aprobación para continuar. Quería tenerla, quería que fuera completamente de él, ser el primero y el único; pero para ello necesitaba que ella le diera el permiso para hacerlo.

La avatar pareció entender la silenciosa petición del chico, a lo que solo ella sonrió de medio lado y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla. Tras un rato, el maestro fuego giro su cara y tomo los labios de Korra entre los suyos, en un beso pausado y delicado.

El beso se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado y desenfrenado gradualmente y, ella correspondía con la misma entrega con la que Mako la besaba. Tan perdida se encontraba en el beso que no se dio cuenta de cuando el maestro fuego la cargo y la sentó sobre el escritorio de la habitación.

Lentamente fue desatando las pieles de su cadera y las tiro al suelo, después con mucha precaución fue quitándole los pantalones, así dejando sus perfectas piernas descubiertas.

Korra lo abrazo con fuerza y escondió su cara en el arco de su cuello, aquello era vergonzoso. No era el hecho de que no confiara en Mako, pues una parte de ella también deseaba lo que venia a continuación; pero le aterraba decepcionarlo, le aterraba no ser lo suficiente buena para él.

El maestro fuego noto su nerviosismo, sonrió de medio lado y tomo las manos de la avatar en las suyas, las llevo hasta el borde de su camiseta blanca y la subió un poco, después soltó sus manos para que ella continuara desvistiéndolo.

Un poco más segura, termino de quitarle la camiseta y la tiro a un lado, casi por inercia llevo sus manos al abdomen del maestro fuego y fue subiendo lentamente hasta su pecho.

Mako tomo el rostro de la avatar y volvió a besarla, haciendo un recorrido desde sus labios hasta su clavícula. Quedándose un momento ahí, saboreando la piel de Korra.

Ella se aferro a su espalda, dejando salir su nombre en forma de suspiro. No sabia como explicar la manera en la que se sentía, la manera de que él la hacia sentir. La hacia sentir como una mujer más y no como el poderoso avatar. Pero esa parte la asustaba, por mucho que le pesara admitirlo, ella no tenia el cuerpo de una mujer.

No era frágil, ni delicada. No sabia como ser femenina; ni siquiera tenia el cuerpo que se supone debería tener. Era delgada, si; pero en vez de tener una delicada figura, tenia músculos. Incluso a veces sentía que su cuerpo no era capaz de llamar la atención de ningún hombre.

Por eso tenia tanto miedo a defraudarlo, tenia miedo a que su cuerpo no fuera lo suficiente para él.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna al sentir como Mako le iba quitando la camisa y al mismo tiempo su otra mano recorría su abdomen.

Al instante, ella tomo las muñecas de Mako y bajo la mirada. Inconscientemente apretó sus muñecas y se mordió su labio, se sentía como una tonta.

Mako la miro preocupado, algo no estaba bien. Estaba seguro de que ella quería que continuara. Hace unos pocos instantes ella le correspondía sus caricias y besos ¿qué había hecho mal?

-Korra-la llamo suavemente mientras colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos.

-yo…no-trato de decir ella, pero su voz era entrecortada.

-¿hice algo malo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿entonces?-pregunto de nuevo, esta vez más preocupado. Nunca había visto así a Korra.

-no quiero que me veas-dijo en apenas un susurro, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

A Mako le enterneció escuchar esas palabras. Era consiente de que esta era la primera vez de ellos, estaba consiente de que en muchas ocasiones la avatar se sentía un poco avergonzada de la complexión de su cuerpo, cosa que Mako encontraba sumamente atractiva. Pero jamás imagino a que grado eso la incomodaba.

Justamente por eso quería dar el siguiente paso, quería hacerle entender que para él era perfecta tal cual era, que su cuerpo lo volvía loco, que literalmente lo traía como un imbécil. Para Mako no había nadie más hermosa que ella.

-yo quiero verte-la abrazo de la cintura y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, quedando justo a la altura de su oído-en verdad quiero verte.

Ella volvió a temblar al sentir el aliento de Mako golpearle el oído.

-es que yo… no quiero que te decepciones-se aferro a su espalda desnuda. Tenia que admitir que la calidez de su piel la hacia perder el juicio, pero esta vez era más su miedo por que no le gustara.

-deja de decir estupideces-la regaño en tanto ponía más fuerza al abrazo-no podrías decepcionarme, tu eres perfecta.

-es que…-se separo un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos-yo no tengo el cuerpo que se supone una mujer debe de tener. Yo no soy delicada, ni frágil. Parezco mas chico que chica. No soy como las demás.

El maestro fuego se le quedo viendo por un largo rato, como analizando las palabras de la avatar.

-no seas tonta. Tu eres una mujer, una muy hermosa, quizás la más hermosa de este mundo.

Ella lo abrazo y escondió su cara en el arco del cuello de Mako, ahora se sentía más tonta.

Mako la abrazo con ternura y recargo de nuevo su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

-deja de compararte con las demás-le pidió-tu eres tu, tu eres así, tu no finges ser lo que no-apretó más su abrazo- me gustas así ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Para mi eres perfecta.

No le mentía, para el no había persona más perfecta que ella. La avatar era más que eso, ella era la persona más fiel, leal, honesta, valiente y hermosa que hubiera conocido. Ella tenia una belleza única, natural. La forma en la que se movía, la forma en la que sonreía, la forma en la que ella era; natural. Y eso le gustaba, le encantaba.

-Mako…

-tienes el cuerpo de una guerrera; por que eso eres. Tu no eres la típica niña mimada, tu eres una guerrera y, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Korra apretó el abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Tenia miedo y se sentía como una idiota; mira que el avatar, el ser más poderoso del mundo tuviera miedo de algo tan común y sencillo como eso.

-quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas completamente mía-la abrazo aun más- no quiero que pienses que esto no significara nada para mí, significa mucho- tomo sus mejillas y pego sus frentes- se que no te digo mucho "te amo", que puedo llegar a ser un patán y a veces te lastimo, que no demuestro lo mucho que te amo. Pero te amo y si no estas lista para hacer esto, no importa; esperare todo lo que quieras.

Korra sonrió ampliamente y tomo a Mako de las mejillas. Lo amaba mucho y en momentos como estos entendía que realmente la amaba tanto como decía. Por lo que tomo la manos del maestro fuego las llevo hasta el borde de su camisa y le sonrió genuinamente.

Él correspondió la sonrisa y le quito lentamente su camiseta, recorriendo con la mirada cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo.

-eres perfecta-dijo sinceramente y la abrazo a él- simplemente perfecta.

La beso lentamente y sonrió a mitad del beso al sentir como ella se aferraba a su espalda.

Korra entendió que no tenia por que avergonzarse por su cuerpo o sentirse incomoda por su complexión. A Mako le gustaba tal cual era.

La había escogido por alguna razón, se había enamorado de ella por alguna razón. Él lo sabia perfectamente, se había enamorado de la avatar por ser una guerra. Y para él no había persona mas perfecta que ella.

.

.

.

_**¡hola! **_

_**Ya se lo que pensaran ¿qué esta loca nunca para? Pero es algo que no puedo evitar, la inspiración llega a mi de forma inesperada y más viendo los capítulos de Korra y esos mini momentos Makorra es suficiente como para que mi mente este como loca.**_

_**Sere sincera, la idea para este one-shot surgio cuando vi el episodio 11 del libro tres, ya que la abuela de Mako menciono que ella era muy musculosa para ser una mujer.**_

_**Y poniéndome a pensar, quizás en su primera vez, Korra se sentiría algo insegura sobre su cuerpo, por que ella no tiene el cuerpo que la mayoría de las mujeres y quizás eso de alguna manera la afectaba.**_

_**Sinceramente no pude evitar poner algo así.**_

_**Espero les guste y me den su opinión, saben que es importante para mí.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

Atte. Isabella.


End file.
